


Day 6: want you for my own

by itsmylifekay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmylifekay/pseuds/itsmylifekay
Summary: Prompt: All I Want For Christmas Is YouThere's singing, dancing, and a little bit of Christmas seduction. Sometimes the classics can be overplayed, but Buck's never been more glad to know a song by heart.Or, Mariah gets the boys together and nothing hurts.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 40
Kudos: 317
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 6: want you for my own

There’s only a few days left until Christmas and the stores are absolutely insane, filled with last minute shoppers, holiday displays, and harried employees. Buck is keeping a close eye on Christopher as they navigate the grocery aisles, in charge of picking out chips and other snacks for the Christmas potluck while Chim takes care of the alcohol, both with strict orders from Maddie not to get too carried away.

The snacks are easy enough, and before long Buck and Chris have wandered into a more deserted aisle, talking and laughing and passing the time until Chim comes and finds them, Christmas music playing softly overhead. Buck leans on the cart and rolls it back and forth as he watches Christopher take in all the cleaning supplies around them.

Chris grins and looks up at Buck. “Guess people don’t want to clean on Christmas.”

“What? No way,” Buck says, feigning surprise, eyes wide and already making Christopher giggle. “Guess I’d better take back all your gifts then. All those mops and sponges…”

Christopher giggles louder and Buck’s smile grows, staring down at this boy who’s stolen his heart and wondering how he ever got so lucky. The song in the background changes and Buck perks up at the opening words, immediately starting to mouth along, “ _I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.”_

Christopher looks up at him curiously and Buck lets himself get a bit more into it, if only to make Chris smile. He starts to exaggerate as the lines continue, channeling his inner Mariah Carey as he sways back and forth on the cart and lets his eyes fall shut for the next line.

_“Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.”_

Christopher’s answering laughter is all the encouragement he needs.

Pushing back from the cart and giving Christopher a mischievous grin, he does his own little air drum solo before grabbing a dish scrubber from a nearby shelf and falling into the next verse, actually singing aloud as he dances up and down the aisle, Christopher absolutely losing it where he’s waiting by the cart. Buck dances back over, kneels in front of him and sings, _“I won’t ask for much this Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow.”_

Then he’s scooping Christopher up, balancing him on a hip as he rocks to the beat, keeping him tight to his side with one arm as he holds the scrubber with the other. He continues to sing and brings them both twirling down the aisle, Christopher’s head thrown back in laughter.

It’s a perfect moment, and Buck is happy to let it continue, closes his eyes for the next lines and sings into the scrubber like it’ll somehow carry his voice across the whole store. _“I won’t even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeer click.”_

He turns around to start dancing back towards their cart and freezes, locking eyes with a little old lady standing at the head of the aisle, clearly holding back laughter. His face heats up so fast he’s sure it’s bright red.

He clears his throat once, then remembers the scrubber still in his hand and awkwardly puts it back on the shelf. Christopher is still giggling and Buck quickly makes his way back to their cart to hopefully escape any further mortification.

But the old lady just smiles and shakes her head. “You didn’t have to stop on my account,” she says. “It’s nice to see a young man having so much fun with his father.”

Buck somehow manages to blush even harder, mouth opening and closing, until he freezes when he feels Christopher’s hand patting the side of his face.

“He’s the best!”

Buck gapes into the air and then turns to Christopher, feeling a little misty eyed as he holds him closer. The old lady gives them both another smile then goes on her way, moving past them and revealing Chim standing half behind one of the end displays, phone in hand and a shit-eating grin on his face.

Buck’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he doesn’t even have to check to know what it is. The responding notifications are confirmation enough.

Somehow, Chim had taken a video. And posted it to the group chat.

He groans under his breath and puts Christopher down, makes sure he’s steady on his crutches before pulling out his phone. And yup. There it is.

He’s never going to live this down.

Which is why he’s not surprised when it gets brought up the very next day. He’s over at Eddie’s, leaning against the counter while Eddie finishes preparing dinner, and everything is pretty calm and quiet, just the sound of Eddie’s knife on the cutting board and the Christmas music he’s got on low in the background. Buck had come straight over from his shift and the day hadn’t been the best, but just being around Eddie is already helping bring him back to life.

Christopher’s still out with abuela on a super secret Christmas mission that neither Buck nor Eddie had been allowed to ask about, but he’s supposed to be home in time for dinner and their weekly movie night.

It fills Buck with so much happiness that he knows that, that he’s a part of the Diaz family plans. That he could let himself in with his own key and have everything feel so much like home. Sometimes he wishes it were. That he and Eddie had a life together beyond their friendship and Buck’s bond with Christopher.

Sometimes, he thinks Eddie wants that, too.

“You staying over tonight?” Eddie asks, glancing up at Buck while he scrapes veggies into a bowl. “Makes more sense to just stay here if you’re coming over again for presents tomorrow.”

“Presents?” Buck frowns. “I thought we were doing presents at the potluck?”

Eddie shrugs, a tinge of red at the back of his neck. “Christopher and I wanted to get you something special, just for the three of us.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Buck says quietly. “Being here with you guys is more than enough.”

“Well, you’re getting something regardless,” Eddie says, turning around and pointing a spoon in his direction. “You’re important to us, and anyone who can make Christopher smile the way you do deserves the world.”

Buck puts up his hands and Eddie smirks.

“Besides, you’d deserve a present just for the show you gave us yesterday.”

Buck groans and Eddie laughs.

“You guys suck,” Buck grumbles, throwing Eddie an over exaggerated pout when he just laughs harder. It’s hard to hold the face when Eddie looks so beautiful, makes Buck’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Too bad you couldn’t finish the song,” Eddie says, still grinning.

And Buck doesn’t even have to think, just takes the challenge for what it is and lightly hip checks Eddie into the counter on his way past him to the phone, ignoring the affronted sound he gets and clicking on the song, turning up the volume.

As one song cuts off and the opening sounds of another begins, he hears Eddie huff out a laugh behind him.

“Am I about to get a private show?”

Buck doesn’t answer, just rolls his shoulders and starts mouthing along to the first words, tries to get back into the zone as Mariah Carey kills the high notes. His eyes slip shut and he backs away from the counter on the last line, mouthing “ _all I want for Christmas is you”_ before the music picks up and he turns around, locking eyes with Eddie as he starts to really sing along.

_“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.”_ He stretches his arm out towards Eddie and takes a step closer, trying to sing through the laughter threatening to bubble out of him at the look on Eddie’s face. _“And I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree.”_

Eddie shakes his head and smiles, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. Buck sings louder, really hamming it up as he takes those few steps to be right up in Eddie’s space.

_“I don’t need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace.”_ He grabs the spoon from Eddie’s hand and holds it to his mouth, sings the next line with his head thrown back. _“Santa Clause won’t make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day.”_

The music builds and he locks eyes with Eddie, sings, _“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.”_

He blushes at the words, but keeps going, feels warm all over with the way Eddie is watching him, so fond and open, small smile on his face that Buck knows is reserved for just him and Christopher.

_“Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you...you, baby.”_

Eddie’s hand twitches and Buck dances away, having too much fun to stop now. He sings about waiting underneath the mistletoe and looks back over his shoulder, eyes widening a bit when he sees Eddie push off the counter. His stomach swoops and a fresh wave of giddy energy washes through him.

He recognizes the look in Eddie’s eyes—the want, the _need_. It makes a thousand possibilities suddenly shine bright in his mind.

He keeps singing, makes his way back over to Eddie with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face. He puts his hand on Eddie’s chest just in time to sing, _“Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight.”_

Eddie’s hands land at his hips and Buck grins. “ _What more can I do.”_ He takes a step closer and leans in, can feel the heat from Eddie’s lips against his own as he sings just above a whisper, _“Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you.”_

The spoon clatters to the floor as Eddie crashes their mouths together, Buck’s hands grabbing at Eddie’s shoulders as he’s pushed back into the counter, letting out a grunt of surprise at the impact.

One of Eddie’s hands presses at his jaw, drawing him even closer and all Buck can think is _finally_ , opens his mouth on a low, encouraging moan that Eddie swallows down, licking into Buck’s mouth like he can’t wait another moment to taste him. Buck was expecting hot and forceful, but gets something slow and molten instead, Eddie pinning him in place and teasing him until Buck is panting and whining into his mouth, unsure if his own legs will hold him should Eddie let go.

He’s dizzy with it—the feel of Eddie against him, the smell of him. He wants to drown in it and never come up for air.

It just feels _right_.

They come apart with pink bitten lips and Buck smiles into the space between them, huffs out a laugh that has Eddie squeezing his hips in question.

“Still didn’t get to finish the song,” he pants.

Eddie smiles, leans forward so Buck can feel the next words against his lips. “Maybe next year, cariño.”

Then their mouths are together again, hot and perfect and everything Buck’s ever wanted. Michael Bubléis singing, _“make the yuletide gay”._

Buck smiles into the kiss.

Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the pun at the end is terrible. i regret nothing.
> 
> on tumblr, same username.


End file.
